Space Wars
Summary After his wife and son are killed in an alien invasion, U.S. Military Mason Peterson joins a space marines called the "Space Flighters" to get revenge on the alien race known as the 'Exciles" led by their ruthless leader Gazera. Genres Action, Drama, Sci-Fi, Thriller and War Composer Brian Tyler and James Horner Sequel Space Wars 2 Plot In 2010, Mason Peterson is a famous known U.S. Military soldier. After successfully rescuing a group of marines from terrorists, Mason is honorably discharged from the military and returns home to his beloved wife Kate and eight-year-old son Jason. Afterward, Mason takes his family on a family day at the amusement park, where soon a fleet of mysterious spacecrafts arrive and begun attacking the park, murdering people in the process. During the invasion, Mason attempts to get his family away, but they are killed when the Ferris wheel falls on them and others leaving Mason sadly devastated. The spacecrafts fly away, and the U.S. Military arrive to save the survivors. Mason is taken to their base, where he meets both Chairman Darson and General Ramsis, who ask Mason to join the space marine “Space Flighters” to stop the Exiles. It is revealed that the Exiles are a ruthless alien military race seeking to take over earth and destroy humanity. Mason denies this, claiming the need to be alone. Onboard the spacecraft of the Exiles, Gazera, leader of the Exiles, orders the execution to the imprisoned humans whom were captured during the attack at the amusement park, before planning to destroy the earth. When military soldiers board a spaceship to take them to a huge spacecraft marine unite ship in space, Mason decides to join the Space Flighters to avenge the death of his family. Onboard the spaceship called Craftix, Mason is assigned to Team Delta with soldiers including Anna Richardson, Rachel Walkerson, Ben Jackson, J.D. Watters, Greg Daniels, and Gaz Menderson after passing selections and the team commanded by General Ramsis. Along with team Delta is Jace Price, a famous known U.S. Special Agent and Mason’s childhood friend. Jace reveals to Mason that he and his pregnant wife were captured by the Exiles, and tortured until they decide to spare Jace and kill his wife instead, and he joined the space flighters to avenge her death against Gazera. Team Delta are sent to a planet called Eggera, to infiltrate a secret facility base of the Exiles to steal a devise know as the Intel, which contains a pinpointed code to reveal the whereabouts of the main Exiles’ headquarters where Gazera is located. During the mission, Mason and Anna begin to fall in love with each other, though Mason hesitates to reveal his true love feelings to her. Team Delta is attacked by a giant monstrous creature which kills several members of the team. The team kills the creature, before making their way to the facility. There, Mason, Jace, Rachel and J.D. fight off patrol soldiers making their way inside a vault, where they obtain the Intel. The four manage to escape back to the others, and the team is rescued by Darson, who betrays them and executes Ramsis, revealing to have made a deal with Gazera for money. Team Delta is captured, and brought to Gazera’s main headquarters where Gazera reveals to them of his plan to shot an acid-drill like machine into the earth’s core that will devour the earth along with killing the entire human race in the process. As Gazera leaves to launch the drill to earth, team Delta is able to escape and fight off Gazera’s soldiers, determined to stop Gazera and save mankind. Mason and Jace hijack an exile spacecraft and chase after Gazera while the others remain to distract Darson and his soldiers. After an ensuing chase, the two catch and confront Gazera onboard his ship, where a final showdown emerges between Mason and Jace against Gazera. Team Delta kills Darson’s men, and they decide to go help Mason and Jace leaving a fatally wounded Darson for dead. Mason defeats Gazera, who regains consciousness and launches the drill. Jace destroys the drill with his RPG before he and Mason kills Gazera taking their revenge. The drill’s destruction creates a black vortex to another dimension. Team Delta arrives and attempt to rescue Mason and Jace, who is hurled into the vortex after sacrificing himself to save Mason. Before the team could go after Jace, the vortex disappears and team Delta is unable to try and rescue their fellow comrade. A funeral is held for Jace, Team Delta is hailed as heroes and Mason and Anna, who is revealed to be pregnant by Mason, begin their relationship. Space Wars 2 Severn years have passed after the events from “Space Wars”. The Space Flighters have become military heroes due to their victory against Gazera and the Exiles, and the death of special agent Jace Price. Mason Peterson (Sam Worthington) is now married to Anna (Elisha Cuthbert) and they are raising a seven-year-old son, Danny (Aramis Knight). Meanwhile, the Exiles are in need of a new leader now that Gazera is dead. Makhai (Jordi Molla), who was a longtime friend of Gazera, then decides to lead the Exiles to a new era of annihilating the entire United States of America in revenge. One day, Team Delta infiltrates an Exile airbase in South to retrieve a captured military officer who has learned information of what the Exiles are planning. Unfortunately, the officer is fatally wounded during the escape and dies leading the mission in failure of not receiving the information. Rachel Walkerson (Natalie Martinez), and Gaz Menderson (Matt Schultz) decides to quit and it is revealed that the two are engaged and Rachel is pregnant by Gaz. Mason allows this, wanting the two to have a nice life with each other with their child. When onboard the Craftix, Commander Felton (Stephen Lang) introduces Delta to their new members Trudy Garson (Michelle Rodriguez), Rick Fuller (Sean Faris) and Ted Fuller (Luke Goss), Rick’s older brother and was a longtime rival of both Mason and Jace Price. After training selection, Felton assigns Gaz on an undercover mission for the Space Flighters to gain any information on the Exiles, learning they are planning an attack in Los Angeles. Gaz is disguised as an associate of Makhai, and goes with him and his agents to the Memorial Coliseum, where he joins them on a massacre of executing millions of citizens and blowing up the coliseum in the process. However, Makhai has been aware of Gaz's identity and kills him during extraction, leaving his body behind to spark a war for the Exiles against the United States. The Exiles then retaliates with a massive surprise invasion on the United States, leaving billions of citizens killed doing so. With Gaz dead, hope for information on the Exiles’ plans seem lost, until the Space Flighters discover that Makhai’s new second-in-command general has information they need to stop Makhai. Team Delta is sent to a planet called Ariex to capture Makhai’s second-in-command general at Makhai’s top-secret facility base. They are attacked by a swarm of man-eating alien-like mutants and several soldiers are killed. The team is able to escape and sneak their way into the facility base, where they are shocked to discover Commodore Darson (Michael Ironside), still alive. It is revealed that Darson is Makhai’s second-in-command general. Mason, Anna, Ben Jackson (Tom Hardy) and Ted manages to reach and capture Darson while Ricky, J.D. Watters (Kevin Phillips) and Greg Daniels (Hosea Chanchez) hijack a spaceship for the team to escape on. Darson, however, is rescued by Makhai and a small force of robotic soldiers. Mason, Anna, Ben and Ted manage to make their way back to the others and the team escapes from the facility seconds as the entire base is destroyed by an atomic bomb. After Gaz’s funeral, team Delta, whom were furious of not being able to gain information from Darson, are informed by Felton that Makhai’s rival enemy, known as prisoner 507, has the same Intel information as Darson did and is being held captive by the Exiles in a prison base back on Ariex. Traveling to the dark side of Ariex, the team arrives at the prison base and fights off Darson’s troops to rescue prisoner 507, who turns out to be the one and only Jace Price (Adam Brody). It is revealed that when Jace was sucked into the black vortex, he was transported to Ariex and was captured by the exiles and held prisoner for seven years. Jace informs Felton and the Space Flighters the Exiles are building an army of robotic soldiers to help the exiles destroy North America. Jace agrees to help stop the exiles and tells Mason and the rest of the team of a remote-like device that controls Makhai’s robot army. When learning of Makhai’s hideout, Felton assigns Ricky, Ted and Greg to retrieve it while rest of the team remains on the Craftix. At Makhai’s hideout, the three are able to secure the remote, but when they are pinned down by Darson and his troops and helped by Felton and his men at the extraction point, Felton betrays and kills Ricky, Ted and Greg and takes the remote with him. Felton then leads a squadron army of Makhai’s robotic troops and attack the Craftix, which is destroyed killing thousands of soldiers in the process. Mason, Jace, Anna, Rachel, Trudy, J.D., Ben and other remaining soldiers were able to escape before the explosion, but when Mason and Anna learn Danny is not onboard; Felton contacts them and reveals Danny, who was taken captive by Felton during the attack. Mason, Jace, Trudy and Ben sneaks into Felton’s hideout and rescue Danny, but Ben sacrifices himself for the others to escape. In space, they are caught in a battle between Felton's and Makhai's men. During the escape, Jace contacts Makhai on an open radio channel and makes a deal to kill Felton, with Makhai grudgingly revealing the location of Felton's base in South Africa. Mason and Jace raid the base in an attempt to take revenge on Felton in a suicide mission. During the infiltration, Felton forms alliance with the South African military to help take down Mason and Jace. As Mason and Jace are able to fight off the South African military, Felton destroys the base using the self-destruct system, then tries to escape and a spaceship pursuit ensues. After an ensuing chase, Jace shoots down Felton’s spaceship, causing it to crash in the forest. Jace and Mason are hurled out of their nearly destroyed ship, but lucky; they manage to land onto a tree, but the other half of their debris ship crashes, knocking down the tree causing the two to fall down over a waterfall. After recovering from the fall, Mason follows and attempts to kill him Felton, who overpowers Mason and shoots him in the chest. Felton is just about to execute Mason when Jace tackles Felton and the two engage in a hand-to-hand fight. Mason finds a spear and impales it through Felton’s head, killing him. Jace bandages Mason’s wound as J.D. and Trudy, along with Anna, Danny and Rachel, arrives to their aid.